powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hayley Hale
Hayley Hale is the Aqua Hybrid Warrior in the series, The Hybrid Girls. She is the younger sister of former Super Megaforce Silver Ranger, Heather Merrill. Like Heather, Hayley is also an Human/Aquitarian hybrid. She made her first appearance in the series, Power Rangers Super Dino Charge. She is portrayed by Sophia Huybens. History fifteen years prior to the events of the series, Hayley was born to former Power Ranger, Drew Hale and his wife, Cestra, an Aquitarian. She is their second daughter. They took their eldest daughter, Heather Merrill to Earth where she stayed with her adopted parents for her safety when Aquitar was attacked by the Armada. After the Armada retreated, Drew and Cestra returned to Earth to claim their daughter. But after the Merrill's officially adopted her, Drew and Cestra decided to them raise Heather in an safe environment on Earth to keep her from danger. After which, Hayley was born a few years later and they decided to raise her on both Earth and Aquitar to make up for everything this missed with Heather. Hayley was only thirteen at the time she heard about her sister, Heather after her half-alien side was revealed. After visiting Earth to find her older sister, Hayley finds an Aqua Energem in an cavern and takes it. She believed it belong to someone and decided to look for that person and give it to him or her. Hybrid Girls era One year after the Dino Charge rangers defeated Sledge, Hayley and her sister, Heather spend time with their parents on Aquitar, before returning back to Earth and moving to her father's hometown, Riverside, California. There Hayley attended her father's old school, Riverside High School, while Heather worked as a server at the Riverside Youth Center and Juice Bar. Quotes Appearance and Style Sophia Huybens as Hayley Hale.jpg|From Super Dino Charge Hayley hale.jpg|From The Hybrid Girls Powers and Abilities *Substanciakinesis: The power to turn water and all things that contain water into a substance similar to crystal or glass. *Hydro-Thermokinesis: The elemental power to heat and boil water and all things that contain water. Family *Drew Hale - Father *Cestra - Mother *Heather Merrill - Older Sister *Kelly Hale - Cousin *Harper Hale - Daughter *Holly Hale - Daughter *Hayden Shiba -Nephew *Mr. Hale - Paternal Grandfather *Mrs. Hale - Paternal Grandmother *King of Aquitar - Maternal Grandfather *Queen of Aquitar - Maternal Grandmother *Kelly's mother - Aunt Trivia *She is the younger sister of Heather Merrill, a Silver Super Megaforce Ranger. *It is revealed that Hayley is the biological daughter of former Blue Ranger, Drew Hale and his wife, Cestra, making Heather Drew's oldest daughter. *Katherine McNamara was supposed to portray Hayley, but she was cast in an Freeform series, Shadowhunters, so she was recast by Sophia Huybens. *Due to have red hair and brown eyes, like Alexia Fast, her character, Hayley was written as Heather's younger sister. *Both Hayley and her sister, Heather made their first appearance as extra rangers. *Both Hayley and Heather's roles as Power Rangers lasted one season. *Hayley shares a lot of similarities to historic ranger, Kayla Thomas. See Also *Yuko Fukui - Super Sentai counterpart in Kyoryuger. See comparison page. External Links *http://the-hybrid-girls.wikia.com/wiki/Hayley_Hale Category:Power Rangers Dino Charge (Runwaygirl20) Category:PR Civilians Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Blue Ranger Category:Hybrids Category:Siblings Category:Youngest Rangers